In the Dark
All this time, I thought I'd never feel true happiness, or love or hate, or anger, or excitement. Yes, I have felt those emotions, but they weren't true; I hated myself. I hated what I was. A robot, not even part of the alien race that I belong to. They had feelings. I wasn't just some psychopath exception. Nagato can't feel genuine emotions either. A tear hits the one hundred seventy-third page of my math textbook. I'm crying in class. This emotion must be genuine. I always thought I was in the dark. My memories begin flooding into my mind. I didn't willingly come to Earth because I thought it would be lots of fun. I didn't try to make friends so I could feel happier and less lonely. I didn't have anything against Nagato because she upset me or hurt my feelings. I didn't try to kill Kyon for pleasure. When I was dying after Nagato killed me to save Kyon, I wasn't smiling and talking in my usual, bright, cheery tone to hide my disappointment, hate, and anger. I bury my face in my hands, sobbing. "Ms. Asakura?" Mr. Okabe asks. I look up, crying harder that I ever thought possible. I blush with embarassment and run the classroom door. As I leave I hear Taniguchi and Kunikida whispering something about me. I don't care what there saying. I race off towards the girls' bathroom. I hear two sets of wheels gliding across the tile floor. I know who it is but I don't stop. Once I'm in the bathroom, I collapse, one hand on the countertop and the other on the floor. The door opens. I don't have to look up to know who it is. He's the one who introduced me to true emotion. He was the cute one who Kyon tried to pull away from me. He was the one whose pet robot had found my lost Kimidori. He is the first one who I ever truly loved. He is the first one who had ever truly loved me. "Asakura-san?" he asks gently. "What's wrong?" "I just had an emotional moment," I reply. "I was remembering how you were..." I start to cry again. "...how you were one who introduced me to human feelings. I get really emotional whenever I think about it." "I understand," he says solemnly. "Taniguchi almost--AGH!" he screamed as his roller blades rolled forward. I smile and wipe my tears away. I hold out my hand. "Get up, Zim-kun." He grabs my hand and I pull him up. "Thanks," he says. After a couple moments, he asks, "Wanna ditch school today?" "Sure!" I reply. "Are we going to the park?" "Yep, I brought your backpack and all your stuff so you don't have to go back." He tosses my backpack to me and I take out my roller blades and put them on. "Let's go!" I was always in the dark... Until he rescued me... And brought me into the light. Category:Invader Moss's Stories Category:Stories Category:Awesome Category:Crossover Category:The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya